<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bah Dee Yah by bottombitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582101">Bah Dee Yah</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch'>bottombitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Back from the dead, here's a KanNao fic I originally wrote in 2018 then took down a year or so later. Uploaded again literally just because it's the 21st September and that's what the title was referencing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bah Dee Yah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't remember exactly what was in this fic and I'm sure as hell not reading it again, but a skim suggests anal, so if that's a squick for you maybe give it a miss.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanji knew what a romantic gesture was, at least in theory. Putting those theories into practise was one of the hardest parts for him. He was so scared of doing something wrong, that he often just didn't bother at all - better to not try at all than to try and fail, he thought. Of course, things were always a bit more complicated than that when he thought about Naoto. She complicated his emotions in a way that had taken him a long time to come to terms with, their eventual relationship delayed by the presence of them. Still, even within their relationship, he didn't really know how to handle the gestures he should be making - Naoto hadn't ever outright asked for them, but the thing that made their relationship so hard for Kanji was that he truly believed Naoto deserved someone who could perform these grand gestures of love.</p><p>He had read up on the subject in an attempt to get a better grip - mostly romance novels provided to him by Rise, and although he never truly understood their motive, at least he had a better understanding of what he was supposed to do. Usually, when trying something new, he would have to mess up multiple times before he was able to get it right - it wasn't going to be like that this time. He was going to get things right, the first time... because that what Naoto deserved. With determination, he went about setting up their apartment for a night of true romance, with candles all over the place, and roses. Naoto had been out working all day, so she was sure to enjoy the comparatively relaxed atmosphere - Kanji knew that she worked hard, and so helping her relax became a secondary intention of the grandiose display. It wasn't often that he was proud of something that he'd done, at least not without confirmation from others, but he had to admit, he'd outdone himself this time.</p><p>Naoto made her way up the stairs leading up to their apartment, having no idea what waited for her upstairs. It had been a particularly testing day for her. The worst part about being a detective was always getting stumped on something. Whether the answer turned out to be simple or complicated, there was nothing worse than knowing that there should be an answer, but not being able to find it. She sighed, as she rounded the corner towards their door, and fished her keys out of her pocket. Even as she brought her key to the lock, she could tell that something was off. There was a light smell of... something that she couldn't quite discern, but it smelled nice. Nice, but unusual of their apartment. As she raised an eyebrow, she turned her key within the lock and opened the door, before stepping inside. As she dumped her keys into the bowl they kept beside the door, she took off her jacket, and noticed a song playing quietly, from the living room. It was clear to her that Kanji had done something, but without any clue as to what that something could be, she walked over to the door leading into their living room, and opened it slowly.</p><p>"Kanji what are-" she began to ask, before cutting herself off. The scene before her answered the question that she was going to ask. Kanji stood beside their CD player, wearing a shirt that was far too tight for him - she liked that, though; she had always said that he should wear it more. He didn't look at her right away, fumbling with the machine in front of him. Finally, with, an electronic fizzle, the music reached a listenable volume. The sound of western funk filled the room, briefly confusing Naoto before she looked around the rest of the room, and realised what was happening. As Kanji turned to her and gave an embarrassed smile, Naoto looked around the room, holding back a sigh. He'd clearly put a lot of thought into this, but she wasn't in much of a romantic mood. Shutting the door behind her, she stepped further into the room, and Kanji pushed himself forward to meet her halfway.</p><p>As they met, Kanji leaned down to press a kiss to Naoto's lips. It was a kiss that she returned eagerly, even if she wasn't sure what to say to him. She stopped herself from letting her hands touch his body. His hands went to her shoulders - a chaste move, even for him. As she leaned up into their kiss, letting herself fall deeper into it, her arms moved up to wrap around his neck - she was afraid to get her hands on his body, because he was a slippery slope for her. All of her adult life, she had been dealing with men - usually older than her - who thought less of her because of her gender. It was a fate that she had resigned herself to, but here there was another man, older than her, bigger than her, more imposing in almost every way... and she could make him melt with just the touch of her hand. How could she hate the way things were, if they had led her to here?</p><p>Naoto shook herself back into reality, and pulled back from their kiss, finally letting out the sigh that she had been holding for so long. "Kanji, this is..." she began, but he cut her off with a finger to her lips. As she looked up at him, she could tell that he was putting a lot of effort into holding himself together - for her... at least, theoretically. She let out a second sigh against his finger.</p><p>"I know, but there's more," he replied, with a genuine smile. He was clearly proud of what he had done, and even if she wasn't in the mood for it, she felt obligated to hear him out. It wouldn't be fair of her not to. His hand slid down, and took a hold of hers, as he turned and headed through the door to their bedroom. She followed him with a mixture of emotion - she really was done with the day, wanting no more than to de-stress, and then head to bed, but she was also curious. It wasn't often that Kanji was so proud of something that he'd done - even as a young adult, he was a very anxious individual, only showing his 'true self' to people who were very patient with him.</p><p>Once in the bedroom, it was clear that this was where the majority of his efforts had gone. The curtains were drawn, and the room, just like the living room, was entirely candlelit. Their bed, covered in roses, looked so cliche that Naoto might have cringed were it not for the sheer surprise at the fact that such a sight had been orchestrated by Kanji, of all people. Ordinarily, he was too anxious to even be able to kiss her in public, yet here he was, proudly showcasing the depth of his love for her. For all the good things that made her feel, she still felt overwhelmed; the day had been long, and she couldn't just push all of her stresses away.</p><p>"So, I was thinking that maybe I'd take you out to dinner or something," Kanji told her, rubbing the back of his head. She started to feel bad, but the last thing she needed after the day she'd had was to have to get dressed, go out, and keep up appearances incase she saw somebody that she knew. "Kanji, listen," she said, as he took a seat on the bed, and looked up at her. "It's not that I don't appreciate all of this. I do. I can't imagine the lengths that you had to go to..." Kanji's head dropped - as always, he was expecting the worst. "I've just had a long day. Do you think we could stick to the simple stuff?" she asked him. That caught his interest. As he lifted his head again to look at her, noticing the tiredness in her eyes, it dawned on him how many times it had been him asking her to do things the simple way. He was ready for more, but, right now, she wasn't. It was odd in a way that only complex relationships can be, but all the complexity in the world couldn't have taken away Kanji's desire to see Naoto happy, and if, this time around, simple was what she needed, then the deeper expressions of romance could wait.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Simple was good. Naoto had taken her place on Kanji's lap, and resumed kissing him, and was now grinding against him in a way that she thought was subtle. He was already hard within his pants, but Naoto had something else she wanted to get her hands on first. She roamed his body with them, feeling over the tight shirt she had been unable to take her eyes away from. His body felt so perfect underneath it. It didn't hide his form in the slightest, and to her, his form was truly something to behold. Her fingers slid underneath the hem, before tugging his shirt upward, to the point just under his chest. She placed her palm flatly against his abs, not-so-subtly grabbing at them. The tips of her fingers traced the ridges beneath, and as she pulled back from their kiss to bite her own lip, he reached up with his hands to undo her shirt. It was a smart shirt - button-up, perfectly ironed and not at all indicative of the day that she'd had, but its state was soon made irrelevant by the way he tossed it aside, and ran his hands along the centre of her body. She moved her arms up to hold on tight to him, just as his hands slid into the cups of her bra.</p><p>She let herself slip back a bit. She'd always been gifted when it came to her chest, filling out even the larger bras before she had finished school. She had inspired jealousy in others, but had hated them herself. Any ill will towards the large mounds melted away when Kanji got his hands on them, though - the way he kneaded them, and worked her nipples as if he had been doing it for years (well, at this point he had), made her feel too much pleasure for her to possibly regret their existence. His hands moved behind her back and unclasped her bra, and after a couple of awkward moments during which the two of them, clearly over-excited, fought between pulling off her bra and shirt, Naoto sat on his lap, topless, and his hands wasted no time moving up to sit on her chest again.</p><p>After groping them, his hand flat against their shape, Kanji's fingers moved down to tease his girlfriend's nipples. He took the sensitive nubs between his index fingers and thumbs, and then tugged gently, watching the way that the shape of her breasts moved with his tugging. He was having fun, but the teasing was becoming too much for Naoto, who, with the touch of his fingers combined with his hard length pressing up against her between both their layers of clothing, leaned back and let out a groan of pleasure. She needed more of him, and he needed more of her, and as they worked to get each other out of the remainder of their clothing, they came to an agreement.</p><p>Kanji had laid down on his back, his hands roaming over Naoto's ass, as she moved to sit down on his face. Like her breasts, her ass was truly something to behold. It wasn't overly big, but it had a nice shape to it, almost perfectly rounded and soft to the touch. How she kept it that way he had no idea. Once her pussy came into range, he leaned his head up and immediately made contact with his tongue, his hands moving up to hold her ass in place, so that he could work his magic. When they had first gotten together, he had been hopeless at almost everything sexual, but over the years he had gone out of his way to be better - she deserved better. He probed along her labia, searching for her pleasure spots - they were familiar to him, but this wasn't exactly his best angle. He didn't have names for the things that he did - the places he touched. His knowledge was almost entirely self-taught, learned from hours of experience. Even when he sucked, he had been eager to learn.</p><p>As his tongue moved along the ridge, it came into contact with the pubic hair that she could never be bothered to shave entirely - who was going to see it, right? At the beginning of their relationship, it had bothered him, but throughout the years he had grown to love it. The deep blue hair that lined her pussy was unique, and added a little something extra to the experience. Not to mention, seeing it on her naked form was a treat. It added perfectly to her aesthetic. His tongue moved past it, up along the length of her slit, before settling around the area where he knew her clit to be. Trying a tactic he had used many times before, he ran his tongue around the area to coax her clit out of its hood. Naoto, still sat upright for the time being, bit her lip, holding back another groan of pleasure. It wasn't long before Kanji got his wish, and as he felt the growing bump against his tongue, he wrapped his lips around it and suckled gently. As he caught it between his teeth, he ran his tongue over it, pulling a moan from Naoto that she had been trying to hold in.</p><p>Tired of sitting there and watching, Naoto slid herself forward, making sure that her ass stayed where Kanji wanted it to be, and reached down, placing her hands on his underwear. The bulge created by his hard cock made it very evident that Kanji was as aroused as she was, almost bursting through the gap in his boxers without any help from her. She reached over and undid the button, before pulling apart the sides. As his cock was exposed to the dim light of the room, she leaned down and pressed her lips to the tip. Kanji was as gifted as she was, with a dick size that would make some size queens blush. As she wrapped her fingers around the base, stroking slowly to work his shaft up to its full size, she pressed her face against it, always amazed at just how warm it felt against her skin. It pulsated against her face, showing her that she should move on. Bringing her lips to the tip once again, she took the head into her mouth, and started to suckle. Right about then, Kanji bit down gently on her clit, and Naoto moaned in surprise.</p><p>With the head of his cock inside her mouth, Naoto closed her eyes, and started to bob her head. In doing so, she took him deeper, and started to involve her tongue. Pressing her tongue up against the back of the head, she let it ride up and down his dick, as her lips moved in tandem. Whenever she stopped to take a break, her tongue ran around the tip, slipping into all the nooks and crannies. She couldn't get enough of the taste of his cock, always managing to hold a manly taste. It was a taste she loved not only for its addictiveness, because it was unmistakably his. She felt a little depraved each time she got lost in his tastes and smells, spending more time savouring him than actually pleasuring him. This time, she managed to snap herself back into reality. She slid her hand into his underwear, past his length and down between his thighs. As she took his balls in her hand, gently rolling them between her fingers, all while she continued bobbing her head on his cock, well... it gave a sense of familiarity - a groundedness that could melt away her complaints about the day and replace it with sexual desire. She was eternally gateful for him, as he was for her.</p><p>For minutes, the two of them laid there, working each other over in an attempt to both pleasure the other and sate their own desires. Mutual oral sex always dragged on, the two of them far too distracted by what they were doing to focus on their own pleasure. Neither complained, of course, because the longer they could spend between the other's legs, the better. It always had to come to an end, though. This time, it was because the ache in Naoto's jaw - one she had made worse by trying in vain to take Kanji all the way into her throat - became too much for her. She only had to pull back, and sit up, and Kanji knew that it was time to move on.</p><p>She laid on her back this time, looking up at her lover as he positioned himself between her legs. Passion flowed through their fingertips as, despite their cliched positioning, they roamed their hands over each other as if worried that they might never get to touch the other's body again. When his cock pressed up against her entrance, Naoto arched her back, pushing herself towards the familiar feeling. As big as he was, he wasn't too big for her - years of practise made sure of that. Her legs moved up to wrap around his waist, and he moved his hands to press against hers, entwining their fingers. Finally, with a push from him and a returned push from her, his cock slipped inside. It felt like the entire night had been building towards this moment. All of the rough times and disappointments in the world couldn't sour how good it felt for him to be inside her. He spread her out so finely - so perfectly - and no matter how many times he ravaged her, she always felt tight to him. A perfect match they probably weren't. He got a little too frustrated sometimes, and she was bad at voicing her emotions, but sexually there was no pair better.</p><p>Her legs, tight around his waist, kept him in position as he lost himself to aimless thrusting. She slid her hands away from his, and moved her arms up to wrap around his neck. Leaning up, she pressed a deep kiss to his lips, which he returned eagerly, if a little distracted. Each thrust from him brought him closer to bottoming out inside her, his head edging closer to the entrance to her cervix. Once he reached that point, each thrust felt like a kiss, with the tip of his cock pressing up against her second entrance just long enough to seem like a lingered one. Her tongue moved against his teeth, and his jaw opened, allowing her inside. As her tongue found his, and started moving against it, he started thrusting faster.</p><p>Perfect as their sexual symbiosis was, neither of them could last forever. Naoto was the first to cum, pulling back from their kiss to bury her head in Kanji's neck. She tried to keep herself quiet, but ended up moaning loudly against him, her body trembling as the pleasure ran through her. The way her pussy clamped down around his cock was enough to bring Kanji towards his own. Reaching down, he pulled himself out of her just soon enough to not cause any accidents, and stroked himself to completion, cock aimed at her stomach. The hot wave of cum flowing over her stomach awoke Naoto from her momentary daze, eyes opening as she looked down, between the two of them. His cock dribbled out the last of its load, as Naoto reached a finger down between them to sample his taste. It only took a single finger's worth of the stuff to reawaken her sexual desire. Eyes burning with passion, she leaned up and kissed him again, reaching her hand down to wrap around his cock.</p><p>As it softened in her hand, she stroked slowly, not so much as to overstimulate him, but enough to keep him excited. "Still stressed?" he asked her, a hint of teasing in his tone, and all she could do was place her head in the crook of his neck and nod against him. She knew what she wanted, but asking for it was something else entirely. So, rather than ask, she showed him. Sitting him up again, she pressed him back against the wall beside their bed, and moved onto his lap. She continued stroking his cock, bringing him to a second erection after a brief downtime. She leaned down to kiss him again, and moved herself upward, as she lifted his cock. Still lubricated, his cock pressed up against the entrance to her ass, her hand guiding it all the way. She was eager to get him inside her ass. They didn't have too much experience with it, and Naoto knew that it was going to hurt, but... in a way, that made it even better. The pain she would feel would distract her from the stresses she'd been under.</p><p>Kanji knew her better than anybody - he knew that she could take whatever she gave him, but that didn't make it any easier to give. He let her do the work for now, leaning back against the wall. He closed his eyes, and let out a sigh of pleasure as the head of his cock was slowly engulfed by the tight ring of her ass. All the times he'd fantasised about just going to town on her butt, and he still couldn't bring himself to actually do any of the legwork. Naoto was fine with that for the time being - his entering had stung, but she was determined. To truly do away with all of her annoyances, she had to lose herself to the pleasure entirely, breaking the barriers between her and complete sexual satisfaction. Her own pain threshold was one of those barriers.</p><p>She kept sliding herself further down, taking in more and more of his length. The minimal lubrication made the experience harder, but at the same time gave a kind-of satisfaction. As she hit the base, she let out a sigh, feeling accomplished. The overwhelming tightness kept Kanji winded, his hands moving to Naoto's waist to keep her from moving too quickly. She wrapped her legs around his waist again, and lifted herself upward, pulling him most of the way out of her again, before dropping onto him. It took the both of them by surprise. She hadn't been expecting to feel so full, and his cock being engulfed so quickly by the hot, tight grasp of her asshole winded Kanji a second time. "You're gonna have to go easy, Naoto, I dunno how much I can take," he told her, but as she pulled back and smirked at him, it was clear that she saw what he had said as a challenge. Could she visibly overwhelm him? His hands undaring to take too much control from her, he was left to accept it, as she picked herself up and dropped herself down, over and over, keeping eye contact with him the entire time. The challenge, it seemed, had given her the drive that she needed to persevere throughout the pain she was feeling.</p><p>"Are you really -ah- doing this?" he asked, a smirk tugging at his lips, as he realised how he could return the favour. If she wanted to be used, then he would use her - he just needed to know for sure that she was onboard.</p><p>"Doing what, Kanji? Surely you can handle my tight ass," Naoto teased, leaning back, as her hands found their place on his knees to give her stability. He didn't voice his frustration with her teasing, but it showed in his actions as he leaned forward, and rolled her onto her back, on the bed. Already between her legs, he reached down to give himself a better grip on her body, and then started to go at it. Being in control, the overwhelming tightness didn't feel quite as bad. Naoto prepared herself for his best, and he gave it. For the following few minutes, his hands remained tightly gripped onto her hips, as he pounded away at her 'tight ass'. Each frustrated thrust rounded off with a slap of skin against skin, as his cock slid inside her entirely. With just how tightly she was wrapped around him, both of them could feel every twitch of the other's body. When they came, they came together, a mess of sweat and desperately moving body parts, trying to exert as much adrenaline as possible before the peak. Success came with a high unlike any other. They held onto each other tightly, and moaned names, words... whatever they could manage. Pleasure truly overcame them, and with an ass full of cum, Naoto was satisfied. Though the romantic gesture had been pushed aside, Kanji had replaced it with something better.</p><p>The two of them laid on the bed, side by side, panting for breath. With the sounds of their sex gone, the music Kanji had chosen began to fill their ears, repeating distantly, because he'd forgotten to put more than one song on the CD. Naoto opened her eyes, and looked briefly at him before moving her gaze up to the ceiling, still unable to catch her breath. Nonetheless, she found it within herself to make one more comment.</p><p>"It's not even September."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>